fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Door Key
The Door Key (扉の鍵 Tobira no kagi) is a key that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. The Door Key is, in essence, a skeleton key that is specifically designed to allow its holder to bypass all locks imposed on Doors. However, due to there being a lack of actual doors in most chapters, alongside the possibility to eliminate doors by breaking them or picking their locks in several games, the Door Key is thus often regarded to be an obsolete item. This is especially true towards the concluding stages of any given title, junctures during which the player should have recruited at least one Thief character, who is able to unlock both doors and Chests without the aid of keys. Door Keys are usually made available in the early chapters of any given title that feature doors impeding progress. This is due to the fact that Thief units are often not available during such junctures, necessitating Door Keys to function as substitutes for them. Enemy units positioned near doors in such chapters usually possess enough Door Keys to unlock all of them. Door Keys are also commonly dropped alongside Chest Keys, items that are specifically used to unlock chests. In such situations, the doors in question usually function as barriers blocking access to rooms containing chests. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Door Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Door Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Door Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Door Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Door Key |1 |50 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Door Key |1 |50 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Door Key |1 |50 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Door Key |2 |100 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Door Key |2 |600 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Door Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Door Key |1 |500 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Door Key |1 |300 |Allows its holder to unlock a Door. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Soldier (Ch. 5 • Enemy Thief (Ch. 6) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 20) '''Book 2:' Enemy Armor Knight (Ch. 6) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Julian • Rickard |- |Treasure |'Book 2:' F-2 - Chest |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Eyvel • Tania • Asbel • Fred • Saias • Ced |- |Vendors |Ch. 6 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 22 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M39 (x2) • M40 (x2) |- |Treasure |M39 - Chest x2 |- |Vendors |M14 • M24 • Rimne • Oaks Street • Zamzeria |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Enemy x2 (Ch. 8) • Enemy (Ch. 8x) |- |Visit |Ch. 4 - Village • Ch. 10B - Northern Village* |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 21 |} ''*''Visit this village with any character apart from Wade and Lot. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Vendors |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Soldier x2 (Ch. 10) • Enemy Swordmaster x2 (Ch. 27 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 1:' Enemy Soldier (Ch. 3) • Enemy Soldier x2 (Ch. 7) '''Part 4:' Enemy Lance General (Ch. 4) |- |Vendor |'Part 4:' Ch. 4 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Event |Prologue 4 - Start of chapter. |- |Dropped |Enemy Knight (Ch. 5) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) • Mannu (Ch. 9) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 17) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 23) • Enemy Bishop (Ch. 25) |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 25 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Bishop and Knight (Ch. 6) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) • Enemy Warrior and Sniper (Ch. 17) • Enemy Sorcerer (Ch. 22) |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 3 • Para. 1 • Para. 6 • Para. 8 • Para. 16 |} Gallery File:Door Key TCG.jpg|The '''Door Key', as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Door Key (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Door Key from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga.